Fear Of Losing
by Xtreme666
Summary: this fic is my first attempt so go easy when you review and plz tell me how i can improve this fic it is basically about one of my favourite wrestlers being involved in an accident that happens on a live taping of RAW. stars: Matt and Jeff Hardy, Trish St


There were seven times in my life where I can remember everything that happened as though it was yesterday. The first was when I found out I was getting a little brother. The second was when my mother died, my dad, Jeff and I were in the hospital room with her when she past away. Another memory was when Jeff and I got WWE contracts. Then Jeff and me won the WWE tag team belts for the first time against the Acolytes. The next was when I married Ashley. And then I was bestman when Jeff married Trish in Cameron. And the last and what was my biggest fear and what was one of the saddest moments in my life was when my baby brother Jeff died in my arms on a live taping of RAW. We were in Raleigh, North Carolina.

He had set R.V.D up on a table outside the ring, and climbed the twelve foot ladder he had setup at the end of the table, his hair was a blood red, an dhe was wearing his black and white wrestling boots, his black pants and a white wifebeater. he did a Swanton off of the ladder, but at the last possible second R.V.D rolled out of the way, leaving Jeff to go through the table and onto the concrete floor; as he hit the table, it exploded from the impact sending bits of wood everywhere, but a piece went through his chest. I was watching backstage on a monitor that was setup, everyone was too shocked to move but not me I seen this and immediately got up and ran faster than I have ever ran before, to Jeff's side. When he seen me he tried to get up but he just fell down again, I seen this and I ran faster. I remember him asking me if he was going to die, by this point he had blood coming out of his mouth, and he was so white. I didn't know what to tell him so I told him he wasn't going to die, he started to go even paler, he had lost so much blood, then out of the corner of my eye I seen Amy, Trish (Jeff's wife), Bubba and D-Von coming down the ramp to mine and Jeff's side, they all had tears running down their faces. I looked back at Jeff and he said to me "I love…you…Matt, tell…Tr…Trish…that…I lo…ve…her…and…don't worry…bo…bout me…cause…I'll…I'll…be with mom. And…I'll…look…onto…you…all…from time…to time." I had tears streaming down my face, he saw them and said, "do…n't cry…for me…Matt, I'll…be okay." He was shaking. And then he said, "I'm so…rry Matt." But before I could answer he went limp in my arms and that's when I knew he had gone. I held him in my arms and just cried; I didn't care who was there or who saw me. The paramedics tried to take his body backstage on a gurney, but I wouldn't let them. I picked him up and carried my baby brother's body to the back.

We all went back to Cameron and had his funeral there. There was myself, my dad, Ashley, Trish, Bubba, D-Von, Shannon Moore, Shane Helms, The McMahon's, Mick Foley, Lillian Garcia, the whole WWE roster and the Alliance were all there for his funeral. Lillian sang Goodbye To You by Michelle Branch at the funeral. There was not a dry eye in the place. We buried him in his black and white wrestling boots, his black wrestling pants, and his maroon fishnet shirt, his hair was freshly died dark blue. Mick Foley had a Hardyz motocross shirt with Jeff's name on it, which he draped over the black coffin. And i put a Hardy Boyz pendant necklace on top of the motocross shirt. Then Mick Foley said that Jeff didn't need to fly among us any more, because he was flying with the angels.

--The Next Week On RAW--

Me, Amy, Trish, Bubba, D-Von, Shannon, Shane Helms, Shane McMahon and my dad all went down to the ring to talk to the crowd, we all had Hardy Boyz shirts on. As we were walking down the entire arena was silent, then as we got into the ring they started chanting, "We love Jeff, We love Jeff." They continued on like this for about five minutes. Then Trish got a mic. She started. "As you all know the WWE lost a young and talented superstar last Monday. It is very hard for us to stand here tonight after what happened just one week ago, but Jeff wouldn't want us to stay home and do nothing." By now Trish was crying and Bubba was comforting her, so I grabbed the mic from her and continued what she was saying. "It's with that, that I dedicate this next segment to the life and spirit of my baby brother and my best friend, Jeff Hardy." The crew in the back had made a 'This is your life' sort of thing all about Jeff and his accomplishments.

There were only two times that I can remember seeing my dad cry, and those were when my mum died and after Jeff died. When the 'This is your life' segment finished, the camera went back to us, and everybody in the ring was crying. Trish got the mic back off of me and said "I was going to say this to all of you and Jeff after his match last week. But I never got the chance to, so here goes. i…I'm pregnant. With Jeff's child." As soon as this came out, the crowd erupted in cheers and applause. For the first time since Jeff died my dad had a huge smile on his face, he went over to Trish and hugged her.

--Nine Months Later--

Since Jeff's death last December. Trish moved in with my dad, Ashley and I. And Bubba and D-Von moved in down the street, we've been inseparable ever since Jeff past away. Me and Ashley were walking down the hall to the kitchen to get some breakfast when we heard this blood curdling scream, it was Trish, so we ran up to her room and burst in the door to find her standing there looking down at her feet, she was standing in a pool of water. She looked up at us and said, "My water's broken." So as I carried Trish out to the car, Ashley was getting a bag of stuff for Trish while she was at the hospital. When I got to the car, dad was already in the drivers seat. So I put her on the backseat, and I got into the front passenger seat. Ashley met us in the car. As soon as she shut her door dad sped off to the hospital. Bubba and D-Von met us in the waiting room of the hospital. Dad went into the delivery room with Trish so as she wasn't alone, and because he wanted to be one of the first to see his grandson. She was in labor for twelve hours. When the midwife asked her what she was to name the baby, Trish and dad both said "Jeffery Nero Hardy Jr." at the same time.

--Two Months Later--

As the Hardy Boyz music hit the crowd completely erupted to see Trish, Ashley, Bubba, D-Von and me. I got a mic and said. "The reason why we haven't been here lately is because we've been looking after a baby." Then we all looked up to the top of the ramp to see Taker coming out with little Jeff in his arms. Little Jeff was dressed in a miniature Hardyz motocross shirt. "And incase your wondering, the baby's name is Jeffery Nero Hardy Jr." then as they did eleven months ago, the crowd started chanting "We love Jeff, We love Jeff." Then the locker room led by Vince came down and took turns at holding baby Jeff.

--One Week Later--

I came back the next week and had a Jeff Hardy Tribute match with Shane 'Hurricane' Helms. Shane came out first followed by me, Trish and Ashley. Before the match begun Shane and I shook hands and hugged in the ring. The match begun with Shane giving me these hard chops to the chest, I punched him and he fell to the ground, he stood back up, I stepped behind him and gave him a belly-to-belly suplex, he got up so I did a Twist of Fate and set him up in the corner of the ring, I took off my shirt to reveal a tattoo of Jeff across my chest; the crowd went wild, I climbed to the outside of the ring, then up onto the top rope, saluted Jeff, (by now you couldn't hear a person screaming if they were only 3ft in front of you) and executed a perfect Swanton Bomb. (The move that Jeff had made his own) onto Shane, then I grabbed his leg and got the pin to win the Jeff Hardy Tribute match. After the match I checked on Shane to make sure I didn't hurt him too much, we shook hands and hugged again.

--Four Years later--

It's been almost five years since Jeff's death, and Jeff Jr is looking more and more like him everyday. I'm still wrestling for the WWE and so is Ashley, Trish, Bubba and D-Von. Jeff Jr has pretty much lived his whole life so far on the road with us. He hangs out a lot with Taker. The other day Taker dressed him up in old school Taker gear and sent him to Vince's office where Jeff rolled his eyes into the back of his head and told Vince to "Rest In Peace." And he quite often goes down to the ring with Bubba and D-Von when they have their matches. Austin taught him to stick his middle finger up at Vince. The funniest thing happened this afternoon. I'd spent half an hour looking for Jr and I finally found him in the APA's office, they were drinking beer (Well the APA were drinking beer, Jeff had a fruit box) they were teaching him how to play poker. I told him that it was time to go, then my phone rang, I answered it, it was Trish. She asked if I found Jeff okay and asked if Ashley and I could bring him to the hotel that we were all staying in. I said "Sure we'll leave in about half an hour." She said "ok, see you then. Bye." Me and Jeff said goodbye to the APA, and then we went to find Ashley. Jeff had seen her down the hall and yelled "Auntie Ashley." She spun around to see Jeff running toward her full pelt; she caught him in mid air. He hugged her and she said, "boy you're getting stronger, soon you'll be able to beat uncle Matty." He replied with "look I almost have more muscles than uncle Matty."

We got our things together and walked to the car, strapped Jeff in and left. Then out of the blue Jeff asked "Uncle Matty." "Yeah buddy." "What was my daddy like?" Ashley just looked at me with a slight grin on her face. "Well buddy, your daddy was one of the kindest people I'll ever meet in my life, everyone loved to be around him, I think you would've loved him." when i looked into the rearview mirror a few minutes later, Jeff was asleep. we got back to the hotel 20 minutes later, jeff was still asleep, so i carried him up to the hotel room, where we found Trish asleep on the bed with one of Jeff's wrestling tapes on, she had a bag of skittles and a box of tissues next to her as well as a little trash bin next to the bed already full od used tissues. i put Jr to bed then went back to the T.V. and switched it off. as i turned off the T.V, Trish woke up and she asked where i found Jr and i told her that i found him in the APA's office playing poker and pretending that his fruit box was a can of beer. and she laughed, and then she started to cry. i asked her why she was crying and she said "i just wish that Jeff could see his son grow up."


End file.
